


20 Wörter mit denen es anfing

by Khaalysee, schnaf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 20 words challenge, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Romance, my self control is beyond zero
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaalysee/pseuds/Khaalysee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Die Geschichte von Erik und Nuri - mal anders





	20 Wörter mit denen es anfing

**20 Worte, mit denen es angefangen hat**

"Ich hab spektakuläre News! Es gibt wohl nen Schwulen in der Mannschaft. Einen, ders mit jedem treibt." - "Aha, und wer?"

 

**19 Worte, die uns zum Lachen brachten**

„Scheiße, hast du gehört? Erik hat die Polen angebaggert.“ - „Beide auf einmal?“ - „Ich sag doch, der Typ hat ne Macke.“

 

**18 Worte, die es fast beendet hätten**

"Vergiss es, ich tu so was nicht." - " 'So was'? Du bist so ein verbohrter Spießer, weißt du das?"

 

**17 Worte, die mich verraten haben**

„Gib es ruhig zu.“ - "Ja, die Latte hab ich wegen dir – und jetzt glotz gefälligst woanders hin!"

 

**16 Worte, die mir alles bedeuteten**

"Ich habe seit Oktober keinen anderen abgeschleppt." - "Oktober? Da hat doch das mit uns angefangen." – "Ja."

 

**15 Worte, die meine Welt erschütterten**

"Ich habe gesehen, wie Marco zu Erik gefahren ist. Er hat ihm sofort aufgemacht."

 

**14 Worte, die mich wachrüttelten**

"Ich wollte Frustsex. Aber da ging absolut gar nix. Er will nur dich, Mann."

 

**13 Worte, die eine Brücke bildeten**

"Ich habe mich so sehr in dir getäuscht. Mein Verhalten tut mir leid."

 

**12 Worte, die mein Herz gebrochen haben**

"Es ist einfach zu spät, Nuri. Manche Dinge kann man nicht wiedergutmachen"

 

**11 Worte, die unser Schicksal besiegelten**

"Ich kann nicht mehr so weitermachen wie bisher. Nicht ohne dich."

 

**10 Worte, die uns die Langeweile nahmen**

„Ich hätte zwei Vorschläge. Dich fesseln oder Bungee springen gehen.“

 

**9 Worte, die mich fast in den Wahnsinn trieben**

"Ich will dich. Jetzt, hier, sofort. Zieh dich aus."

 

**8 Worte, die mir Angst einjagten**

"Vielleicht gibts Liebe auf den ersten Blick nicht,"

 

**7 Worte, durch die ich mich erneut in dich verliebte**

"Ich musste dich dafür etwas öfter sehen."

 

**6 Worte, die mich verführten**

"ich hatte solche Gefühle noch nie."

 

**5 Worte, die mich überglücklich machten**

"Du bist besser als die."

 

**4 Worte, die uns in den Himmel hoben**

"Ich liebe dich, Nuri"

 

**3 Worte, die ich hasste**

"Ich muss gehen."

 

**2 Worte, die uns retteten**

"Nein. Bleib."

 

 **1 Wort, mit dem alles begann**   
„Erik.“

 


End file.
